Living in the past
by Magic Freak
Summary: Harry and Hermione end up back in time, they now attend classes with none other then Tom Riddle. Will Harry end up falling for his charms? Will Harry and Hermione want to go back to their time or would they rather stay? Sorry in advance for the the spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned, why did this always happen to him.., it just wasn't fair, no he wouldn't wish this on anyone but why him? He had the worst luck. Every bone in his body ached as if he had been in a battle with a bludger.

The last thing he remembered was making a potion with Hermione everything was perfectly normal Snape scowling at them, deducting points when they got a perfect potion, claiming Harry had made Hermione do all the work so therefore he cheated. Malfoy adding something to the potion causing it to explode over him and Hermione... However before Professor Snape could deduct anymore points or yell a blinding blue light surrounded them. Harry had picked himself up off the floor slowly, his legs felt like jelly as he stood, trying to keep his balance leaned against the wall next to him. That was when he saw Hermione lying on the floor "Mione" his voice sounded croaky and it hurt to talk. "Ha-Harry thank god your okay".

Harry made his way over to Hermione "yes, are you" he saw her nod as he helped Hermione up next to him. She stared wide eyed in front of her, Harry was confused but followed her and looked in the same direction. What he saw next caused him to faint, they were no longer in the potions classroom with Snape scowling and Malfoy's laughter... Instead they were standing in front of a younger looking Albus Dumbledore and the headmaster Armando Dippet.

/

When Harry came to again he was lying in a room he spent a lot of time in... The hospital wing. He reached for his glasses once they were on Hermione came to view, a look of worry covering her face. She embraced him in a tight hug "oh Harry thank goodness your all right".

He hugged her just as tight "don't worry about me, what about you"

He let go to look over her making sure she was okay "oh Harry honestly, I'm fine, your the one who fainted" Hermione scoffed.

They heard a chuckle from behind them, Harry looked to see professor Dippet smiling over at them. "Miss Granger informed me of your situation Mr Potter... I dare say you are welcome here until we can find as solution and get you back"

"Will we get back?" Harry inquired.

The headmaster gave him a worried look "Time has not been studied to the extent it is in your time... I dare say you might not get back"

"We could start a paradox" Hermione stated

Dumbledore showed himself "if you were to start a paradox you would have already, although it might still be best not to mention anything of the future to anyone" Hermione nodded in agreement.

Dippet pulled the sorting hat from behind him "now for your sorting"

"But me and Hermione are already in Gryffindor" Harry stated

"You cannot be properly enrolled until sorted, unless you don't wish to continue your education, Mr Potter" Dippet replied

Hermione gave Harry a look "of course we do sir"

Hermione pulled the hat over her head it sat there for a second before shouting "Ravenclaw" Harry stared at her in shock, she just simply shrugged him off.

"It tossed up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw like last time, I guess I'm more like a Ravenclaw that it first thought." She smiled at Harry as she handed Harry the hat. A huge knot was forming in Harry's stomach what if the hat placed him in Slytherin this time.. He didn't want Hermione to hate him, she was the only person he had here, it didn't seem to even want him in Gryffindor the first time Harry was scared his Gryffindor bravery going out the window, Harry hoped he would be able to convince the hat to put him there again.

"Difficult very difficult" the hat begun just like the first time.

"Please put me in Gryffindor"

"It is true you posses the boldness and recklessness of a lion but-"

"I don't belong in Slytherin" Harry interrupted

"And how dear boy would you know that"

"There evil, I'm not"

"Prejudice" Harry closed his eyes repeating 'not Slytherin' once again

"Slytherin" the hat shouted and Harry groaned as he took the hat off, he looked over at Hermione with a sad look, but she was smiling brightly at him. "I knew it"

Harry tilted his head to the side his eyes wide "what"

"You can't fool me, yes you belong in Gryffindor but I always thought you could have been in slytherin and belonged there just as much as you did in Gryffindor"

Harry groaned "Slytherin's are stuck up prats"

Professor Dippet chose this time to interrupt "not all Slytherin's are bad, we have a model student named Tom riddle top of his class he is and friend to all"

Harry and Hermione froze they had completely forgotten that Voldemort had been at Hogwarts during this time. Hermione faked smiled hoping that the headmaster would see it as genuine "see Harry, you'll be fine"

Harry nodded "sure whatever now, what's our story"

Dippet nodded "well you are a Potter we can still use your real name and no one will question a thing, the potter family being so big and all Harry nodded for him to continue "Hermione will be your half sister, keeping her name Granger as too make it easier for your story, you recently lost your family and have moved here to continue your education because you no longer felt safe at the school you attended"

"What school was that?" Harry questioned

"Harry you went to Durmstrang while Hermione was homeschooled due to her blood status"

Dumbledore could see Harry was about to argue "it just a cover story Harry" his eyes twinkling brightly and for the first time in his life Harry didn't quite trust Dumbledore. Harry just simply nodded. "So can we go to the dorms, I don't like staying here very much"

"Then you should stop getting yourself caught in dangerous situation" Hermione laughed.

Harry groaned "come on Mione you know trouble finds me whether I look for it or not"

"I'll have Tom escort you the Slytherin common room Harry, and Hermione I'll get the Ravenclaw prefect Jack Davis to yours. Harry shook up his head "don't worry professor I know how to get to the Slytherin common room"

The headmaster rose his eyebrows, "why pray tell would a Gryffindor know where the Slytherin's common room is?"

"Uh I've been inside" Harry didn't look him in the eye

"In the future are you allowed to mingle inside another houses common room?"

Harry shook his head "no one knows I did, sir"

"Not a Slytherin indeed" Dippet chuckled.

Harry blushed slightly "nice meeting you sir, I'll see you tommrow"

Dippet nodded as Harry gave Hermione a hug promising to see her tommrow and tell her everything. He made his way to the Slytherin common room and swore, he didn't know the password.

Just his luck he saw a Slytherin stating the password to Salazar's portrait. " excuse me" Harry shouted at the Slytherin. Said Slytherin turned around and Harry mentally cursed. It was none other then Tom Riddle. Tom turned a smile on his face, "hello how may I help you" he said it kindly but to Harry it was the fake kind that Harry could see right through. "I'm new here and I offered to come here alone, but I wasn't given the password" Harry gave a fake smile to Tom trying so hard not to curse the other.

Tom nodded "ah your the special case headmaster Dippet spoke of, so you got sorted into Slytherin then"

Harry growled " I'm nothing important, and of course I got sorted into Slytherin, why would I be here otherwise"

"Temper, temper... That wasn't very nice of you considering you want my help"

"Just give me the password Tom and I'll be on my way"

Tom looked slightly taken aback for a second but only a second. "I don't believe I introduced myself"

Harry scoffed "that wasn't polite by the way, your the Slytherin prefect, the headmaster told me about you"

Tom smirked "only good things I hope"

"Yup, I hear your the perfect teachers pet Tom"

Tom scowled "I'm just well educated"

"Password" Salazar asked

"Pure blood" Tom stated, the portrait swung open, and they entered, as Harry looked around he noted it looked exactly the same though with different people residing in it. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. The atmosphere was quite a cold one. The room had it's green glow from the lake. Harry shivered he was now in the snake pit and he was alone,fear run through him before he composed himself.

As soon as Tom stepped inside he was surrounded by his followers, Harry already knew Tom didn't consider anyone a friend. "Hey new kid, I didn't get your name" Tom said as he smirked

Harry turned toward Tom " Potter, Harry Potter" everyone looked at him in shock, it wasn't everyday a Potter was sorting into Slytherin. Most were Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. " your the first Potter be sorted into Slytherin, congratulations" A boy with long blonde hair stood forward "Abraxas Malfoy,pleasure to meet you Mr Potter" the boy held out his hand and unlike with Draco, Harry took it. "Nice to meet you, call me Harry". Abraxas looked taken aback for a moment "Ill call you Harry, if you call me Abraxsis" Harry nodded "deal"

"So Harry why have you come to Hogwarts so late in the semester?"Abraxas asked

Harry gave Abraxas a pained look, at least he hoped it was. "I recently lost my family, me and my sister Hermione moved here to continue our education"

"So you were homeschooled then?" A tall boy with brown hair asked.

"No I attended Durmstrang while Hermione was homeschooled"

"Oh...I'm Avery" he shook Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you"

Harry was soon introduced to everyone; Orion And Walbura Black, Irma Crabbe, Augustus Goyle, Cygnus And Druella Black, Lestrange Sr. Harry couldn't help but compare them to their younger defendants Harry went to bed pulling the curtains around him shut and whispering a few wards. Harry didn't like being in the middle of the snake pit to much.

/

Harry got up to find he had a new uniform waiting for him, he put it on looking in the mirror. The green on the Slytherin uniform complemented his eyes making them seem greener and stand out more. He tried to flatten his hair the best he could, but of course he failed. He walked up to the great hall, where he met Hermione in a hug, it looked weird seeing her in ravenclaws blue uniform, instead of Gryffindor but it suited her well. "Oh Harry it's simply amazing in Ravenclaw, it's so much easier to study then in Gryffindor" Harry chuckled "Typical Hermione already studying... The Slytherin's are the same as always, the only one who is interesting enough is Abraxas Malfoy"

Hermione raised her eyebrows "Draco Malfoy's grandfather?"

Harry nodded "nothing like his grandson, though he does look like Lucius a lot"

Hermione chuckled as they walked into the great hall together but soon said their goodbyes and walked over to their own house tables. As soon as he sat he looked over at Hermione who gave him a quick smile before joining in a conversation with a blond Ravenclaw boy next to her. Harry ate in silence hoping that no one would want to start a conversation with the new kid. The best thing was he could eat without people staring at him or his scar, he was just a normal teenager here, he wasn't the boy who lived or the chosen one. Abraxas soon sat next to him. "Harry what are you doing up so early"

Harry smiled at the blonde "I woke up early"

Abraxas nodded "no one ever wakes up this early, I usually eat alone"

"Well today your not"

They sat in silence for the rest of breakfast. Professor Dippet came over and handed Harry his timetable. Harry groaned he had double potions with the Gryffindor's and then transfiguration and defence against the dark arts with Ravenclaw. He smiled lightly at least he had some classes with Hermione.

Harry walked to potions with Abraxas who told him that to be in Slughorn's 'slug club' was an honour and that Harry should try and join. Harry rolled his eyes, he knew that of this Professor Slughorn was still teaching at Hogwarts in his time, Harry would be in a soon as he stepped foot on the grounds. Slughorn welcomed him with open arm. "Welcome, we e working in pairs, my dear boy, find someone who's free and join them"

Harry looked around the room for someone who was alone, his stomach fell.

"I'll be Harry's partner sir, I don't have one" Tom

Slughorn smile " excellent, kind as ever Tom"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at the professor. How could anyone fall this innocent guy act, completely ignoring the fact they he too had fell for it when he saw the memory from the diary.

Harry sat next to Tom in the back of the room, refusing to look at the other teen, he was sitting next to the person who murdered his parents and has tried to murder him on a number of occasions, his skin was crawling. He worked in silence with Tom, Tom stopped him before he made mistakes like adding the porcupine quills before the dragon liver.

"So Harry what's your story" Tom asked.

"I don't have one"Harry replied quickly.

Tom smirked " no one transfers this late in a term"

Harry scowled "I told everyone last night I-"

"Lost your family, yeah but what's the rest of it... I get the feeling your not being completely honest"

"Well if I want to keep secrets, it's none of your damn business"

"Everything in Slytherin is my business"

Harry arched his eyebrows "oh and why is that"

Tom smirked "prefect, I won't take kindly to you ruining the peace we have in Slytherin"

"Is that a threat Tom?"

"A promise" Tom replied.

Harry rolled his eyes "whatever"

All in all compared to his experience with the Slytherin's sharing classes with Gryffindor's it was rather peaceful, Harry liked that change.

Next he had transfiguration with Dumbledore, that feeling he felt last night had not gone away, he felt guilty for feeling it but he didn't trust Dumbledore. He cast the spell he needed to correctly turning his pin cushion into a porcupine after his third attempt, he won twenty points for being the first one to complete the spell. He could feel Tom glaring at him for the rest of the lession.

At lunch Harry joined Hermione outside where they ate in peace, giving details of each others day. Hermione was in love with Ravenclaw they challenged her and she loved every moment and it had only been half the day. They walked together to Defence against the dark arts together. They sat together despite the house barrier, not caring at the surprised look everyone gave them. They received glares from Tom and his group. They ignored everyone, they simply took down notes and practiced the wand movement to cast a patronus. Harry laughed he could already do it so he whispered "expecto patorum" and smiled as the misty stag shot out of his wand. Professor Merrythought clapped in excitement " congratulations, Mr?"

"Potter" Harry smiled

"Congratulations 50 points to Slytherin, a corporal patronus I haven't seen a student achieve that their first try, in all my years at Hogwarts"

Hermione gave Harry a elbow to the stomach reminding him that it was certainly not the first time. Harry smiled widely despite the glares he received from Tom, his smile became wider when he saw Abraxsis give him a thumbs up from behind him. It seems Tom was the only one who was angry about his talents, as the other Slytherin's stared in awe. Maybe his time here would be as bad as he fist thought.

**Please review :) I have no idea where I am going with this, I know there is a lot of these out there, but it's my own twist on things that I have in my head for a while, I think I just needed to start writing haha :**)


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Harry and Hermione had been forced back in time, Harry lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think about Ron, he felt guilty for leaving his best friend behind even though he had no control over what had happened. He also happened to feel guilty for befriending Abraxsis, they had grown rather close during the week Harry had spent in this time. Abraxsis was the only Slytherin currently speaking to Harry, much to Tom's dismay. Harry laughed Harry's reputation had become more legendary then Tom's, Harry was acing all his classes and all the teachers loved him and Harry didn't have to threaten and scare his fellow peers to surround him, they just did always looking at him in awe. Despite his reputation the Slytherin's were still to scared to against Tom's orders.

Harry of course was used to the attention, whether he liked it or not he would always be in the spotlight, Hermione pointed out on numerous times that it was better to be in the spotlight for things he did and not living in his parents shadows and their sacrifice, Harry couldn't help but agree he had earned the spotlight here and it was fun to annoy Tom in the process, Tom had worked hard for five years to build up his reputation and Harry came and in one week his efforts were wasted. Harry had found himself cornered by Tom many times while wondering the castle alone, each time Tom demanded to know his secret each time Harry refused to budge. Harry knew that this was his chance at stopping Tom from becoming Voldemort, to stop him from becoming a murderer of thousands... He just had no clue on how to do that, despite knowing that this was the person who grew up to kill his parents, he could not kill him... Because Tom was not guilty yet.

Harry got up and went out into the common room, it was empty his sat by the fire enjoying the heat that was radiating from it. Harry should of known that Tom would follow, he always did, he seemed to watch Harry like a hawk. "Potter, what are you up to now"

"Sitting"

"There is no need to be rude, I have been nothing but gracious toward you"

Harry scoffed at turned to look at Tom "what the hell have you done that is gracious"

"Your in my domain and no harm has come of you yet"

" your domain? This isn't your freaking domain! You do not own the place Tom!"

Tom flinched at the use of his name " I have worked hard to be where I am, Potter, I will not let you come in ruin anything"

"I haven't done anything"

"I see the way you expect the attention even before you receive it, I know your hiding something, I will find out what it is"

"Oh yeah good luck with that, because I'm not scared of you Tom, you can stand on your high horse pretending to be better then everyone else"

Tom pushed Harry further into the chair, his face face was now close to Harry's, showing nothing but anger " oh Potter, you have no idea what I can do"

" I know I lot more thank you think, now back off"

"I say the orders around here, you will do well to remember that"

Harry rolled his eyes " like I said I'm not scared of you"

Tom shook his head "you should be"

"Get over yourself" Harry pushed Tom away heading back to the dormitories.

"You would do well to follow orders, or your sister might just suffer the consequences, Hermione Granger is it?"

That was all it took to push Harry over the edge"DONT YOU EVER DARE TO THREATEN HERMIONE AGAIN, OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO-!"

Tom smirked " To what Potter, we both know, you will submit to me someday so why not sooner rather then later"

"I will never join you"

"Why do you hate me so, you hated me before you met me, did I offend you in another life"

"I know all about you and what your group of sheep do Tom... I will never be a part of that, it's people like you who killed my parents"

"You will join us, one way or another"

"What are you gonna do, set the basilisk on me"

Tom eyes widened "how do you know about that... No one does, they think that oaf Hagrid-"

Harry smirked "like I said I know more then you think, you would do well to submit to me Tom, because I will stop you"

Harry then left a speechless Tom behind.

/

Harry was tired, he never ended up falling asleep,Hermione gave him worried looks from across the great hall but he shrugged them off, he just wasn't in the mood today... He just wanted to be left alone. He started playing with his food on his plate, pushing it from side to the other. He could feel Tom riddle looking at him but he refused to look up, he wouldn't give the Slytherin the static action of getting to him. He knew he shouldn't of said anything to Tom last night about the basilisk he was already on the top of Tom's hit list, he knew that Tom would act soon, he knew that would make good of what he said, he wouldn't go after Harry, no Hermione would be the one to suffer for Harry's idiotic moment. Harry was always hurting the people around him because of the things he did, he didn't ever want to hurt Hermione. Soon images of Hermione being tortured and murdered came flooding to his mind, first came the feeling of being sick came then blackness.

He woke in the hospital with the matron Madam Strout a stumpy old woman who looked like a woman not to cross. Though she gave Harry a friendly smile "back again so soon Mr Potter"

"I-"

" you fainted during breakfast from exhaustion, and lack of food about two hours ago ... Why have you not been eating young man?"

"Um wasn't hungry?" Harry said nervously

"EAT!" She replied

Harry nodded eyes wide.

She sat down next to Harry "from the diagnostic spells I ran on you, I am aware of the abuse your body has sustained through the years, it damaged your magical core because of it, you will require a few potions a day on time if you wish to never see this part of the castle again"

Harry's eyes widened about to deny about being abused " the spells don't lie Mr Potter, so don't even try"

Harry looked down on his lap when she spoke again.

"The headmaster and I think it is best that you speak to so one about your past, to help you heal"

Harry mumbled "I have Hermione"

She shook her head "someone who isn't already aware of your situation, the person will take a magic vow to never revel anything. You say to anyone else"

"Who then, if not Hermione"

" the headmaster feels that Tom riddle is the best choice"

Harry raised his head immediately, it was so fast his head started to spin "No! No, No! Anyone else but him"

She gave him a stern look "the decision has been made"

Harry shook his head "please, no we don't get along"

"Then this will bring you closer, you will tell mister riddle your past and believe me I will know if you don't and you don't want to find out what happens when a patient doesn't follow my specific orders, got it"

Harry nodded.

She gave him a curt nod " good, now mister Riddle please enter... Your first session starts now"

Harry groaned when Tom walked in with a smile on his face.

As soon as they were alone that smile turned into a smirk, he sat in the chair next to Harry and winked "So Potter tell me your secrets, we wouldn't want to make Madam Strout angry would we"

Harry groaned " I have to tell you everything don't I"

Tom's eyes sparkled "yes, I didn't plan on this being the way you told me, but this way works just as good"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was abused by muggles when I was younger both physically and mentally, although as I got older it became mostly mentally...there all done bye"

Tom's eyes darkened "you suffered at the hand of muggles, you must want your revenge, I can help you"

Harry shook his head " I don't want revenge, not all muggles are bad, only the select few that hate things they see as not normal, there scared and I don't blame them at all"

Tom looked at him in shock "muggles are insects that need to be squished"

Harry sighed "no, your wrong, don't let your own experience blind you from what's really there, it's like the whole pure bloods are better then muggleborns, my best friend is a muggleborn and she's brilliant better then very pure blood I've ever met"

"What's your best friends name"

"You don't need to know that"

"Madam Strout told me I have to find out everything, so I can help you through your troubled past"

"I told you all I need to tell you, now of you excuse me my sister must be worried"

Harry rose from the bed, and walked to leave the hospital wing however when he reached the entrance an invisible barrier was stopping him.

"What the-"

"Mr Potter I told you, to sit down and talk to Mr Riddle, I am aware of your special circumstances hence the reason he was sworn to secrecy, so sit back down, no other visitors no leaving until you have done so... Your sister Hermione must be worried so I suggest you get started" and just like the Madam Strout left him alone with Tom again.

Tom patted the bed " you better start from the beginning potter"

Harry walked like a zombie back to the bed, Harry walked back to the bed payed down and put the bed covers over him and screamed in frustration.

**Please review, and thank you for reading... Hope you enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mostly ideologue and I'm sorry about that- it's also pretty short but this was all I could do during my breaks at uni- I hope you enjoy :) please review!**

Harry sighed as he looked up at Tom. "you want the full story fine.. My parents were murdered when I was just one years old by a wizard stuck in his pure blood ways even though he himself was a half blood, then I was placed in my muggle relatives care, they hate magic, tried to beat it out of me before I was put into school now they only mentally abuse me like I said"

Tom looked shocked "you had to go through something like that because of a wizard..what about your sister did she?"

Harry shook his head.

"Did she not show signs of magic? Why was it only you that got abused?"

"She never lived with me"

"You had other relatives to go to?" Tom asked

Harry shook his head again.

Tom looked at him confused "I don't understand"

"You don't need to"

Tom rolled his eyes "Harry stop walking in circles, I can't tell a soul what I learn here so what are you worried about"

"What I could tell you, you could use to your advantage"

Tom smirked "ah so you have something useful"

"Sod off Tom"

Tom sat back in his chair, rocking it slightly "I swear on my magic that whatever I learn here today, will not be used in anyway" there was a blinding light for a few seconds. "There now tell me everything.

Harry was silent for a few minuted before sighing. " Hermione isn't really my sister, she is my best friend"

"The muggleborn you mentioned?" Tom tilted his head to the side.

Harry nodded.

"So why do you tell everyone your her brother"

"So people think she is a half blood"

"Ah" Tom smiled "Where did you to meet"

"The Hogwarts express my first year"

Tom's frowned in confusion "but you went to Durmstrang"

Harry chuckled "nope I came here, hated her at first... Her being the bossy know it all she is and me being the lazy jackass I am, but us both being in Gryffindor we grew on each other"

"Your crazy" Tom rose his eyebrows

"Ha I wish" Harry laughed

"In case you haven't checked both of you are in different houses"

"We are now"

"Uh huh, now I know you don't want to tell me anything but can you please stop wasting my time" Tom got up to leave.

"I'm not, it's the truth don't you want to know the truth"

Tom sat back down slowly "okay then, I'll hear you out...but I swear if this is some kind of joke"

" don't worry Tommy"

Tom clenched his fist " don't call me that Potter"

Harry rose his eyebrows "do you want me to continue or shall we just say I'll stay here for the rest of my life and call it quits"

" they would never allow that potter now please continue"

" yes sir" Harry mocked. " well I should have told you this to begin with but it was too funny to watch you get all confused... I'm from the future, in my time Dumbledore is headmaster and really really old, I got to school with Abraxas Malfoy's grandson Draco, I was sorted into Gryffindor, I'm known as the boy who lived because I am the only known survivor of the killing curse"

Tom's eyebrows were raised "you want me to believe that"

"Fine okay, I know you set of the basilisk last year and killed that girl Myrtle and not Hagrid, you grew up in an orphanage and the people there are scared of you because of the things you do, this summer you found your father and grandparents and murdered them and created your first horcrux" Harry rose his eyebrow at Tom "need I say more?"

"No that is enough"

Harry closed his eyes as silence washed over them he should have known that it wouldn't last long.

"Why do you know so much about me?"

" Dumbledore was teaching me before me and Hermione found ourselves stuck here"

"Why was Dumbldore teaching you about me"

"Because I'm destined to kill you"

Tom eyes widened " why you?"

"You marked me as your equal" Harry lifted up his hair "I got this the night my parents died, their was a prophecy to destroy the wizard who killed my family, it promised their destruction only there was two people who could have done it, but he chose me"

"Wait you said I marked you as my equal but the prophecy was to the one who killed your parents that could only mean-"

Harry nodded "yes Voldemort your the one who killed my parents, doomed me to the same life you did"

"I go by that name then"

Harry rose his eyebrows "yup Lord Voldemort the ass who kills people, it's not just my parents who you killed, you killed my friend Cedric the night you returned to power, your the reason my godfather was murdered by one of your followers not to mention the countless nameless others...your the reason why I was left alone for all these years"

Tom sunk in his chair "no wonder you hate me"

"Yup"

"The one who has the power to defeat me... That power we could use that"

"Tom I'm not joining you ever, did you miss the bit when I told you, you killed my parents"

Tom leaned forward closer to Harry "but I haven't not yet, I won't if you join me..."

Harry yanked further away from Tom "I will not join you, your values are evil- you may not have done it yet but you will, your the reason I have suffered all these years"

Harry yanked of his shirt to reveal his scars "this is from a life with the Dursley's this one here" Harry pointed to a scar on his lower abdomen was a jagged line and clearly one of the oldest. "Age four, all I did was spill a glass of water... Goodbye Tom"

Harry got up to leave but was suddenly pushed up against the wall " like I said you will join me, what you told me won't change anything, you will"

"I hate you Tom and everything you stand for, so stay out of my way"

"I know you Potter, you want to fall for the darkness, you have danced with it your whole life, join me together we can change the world for the better"

"I don't want a dark world, I don't want to see a time when the light is no longer... I believe to have one you must have both but their is good and evil Tom, everyone has it inside them but what matters is the part you choose to act on and everyday I chose the world of light, darkness only causes pain and suffering"

"There is no good and evil-"

"Yes there is Tom, there is alway a balance of it yin and yang"

"Be the yin to my yang then"

Harry stared at Tom shocked "what the hell are you saying"

Tom smirked " you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Let go of me"

"I'll never give up, you will submit to me"

"I will never submit to you in anyway shape or form"

Tom leaned in close to Harry's ear his warm breath causing Harry to have shivers down his spine "we will see about that- we will continue your story another time hmmm"

Just like that Tom was gone leaving Harry in the hospital wing alone Harry sunk to the floor- why was life never easy for him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Harry was forced to reveal his secrets to Tom, at every turn Harry was avoiding him, he got up early in the morning ate breakfast, lunch and dinner in the kitchen and he went to be early. Some how he found the time to do his homework in between avoiding Tom, it was hard work.

"Harry how long do you think you can keep this up"

"For as long as I have to"

Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's hand "Harry I'm worried about you, but Harry he keeps staring at me with his huge smirk on his face, he loves that he knows our secret"

Harry looked up at Hermione staring into her worried brown eyes. "I know he does, I know I'm giving him the satisfaction of knowing he got to me but I can't face him"

Hermione smiled "where's that Gryffindor bravery?"

Harry gestured to his robes "Slytherin remember"

"You may be a snake on the outside but you have the heart of a lion"

Harry smiled back at her "Roar"

Hermione giggled "there you go, so now what are you going to do?"

Harry grabbed some treacle tart and put a forkful in his mouth and groaned into the bite. "I'm going to have dessert"

Hermione kicked him from under the table "OW" he rubbed his knee while glaring at her "what the hell was that for?"

She glared right back "be serious Harry"

Harry raised an eyebrow "uh Hermione I have no intention of being my godfather, you know him being dead and all"

Hermione scowled but before she could kick him again Harry moved out the way "I don't know what I'm going to do... Avoid him some more"

"Harry you have faced him in the future when he has more knowledge then we could ever imagine but a sixteen year old Tom is what frightens you"

"The Voldemort from the future only tried to kill me not get in my pants"

"Oh yes because sex is more frightening then dying"

"Uh it is when it's from Tom"

Hermione raised her eyebrow "hmmm, yup... Keep telling yourself that Harry"

Harry went red. "Harry but think about it, the future could be changed in a goo way if we tread carefully, we could stop all the murder and bring peace before there is even a war"

"It's Voldemort Hermione remember that"

Hermione rolled her eyes " he isn't the Voldemort we know yet and maybe we can change that"

"To do that we would need all the luck in the world"

"Good thing you always have some handy" Hermione laughed.

"Don't you want to go home to your parents? What about Ron he must be so worried"

Hermione gave a nod "of course I do, but maybe we could do so much good here"

"The greater good" Harry snorted

/

Meanwhile:

"Severus, I know what happened Harry and his friend Miss Ganger"

Severus sneered at Dumbledore "so it was a plot for attention"

"SHUT UP YOU SLIMY GIT! You know it's Malfoy's fault" Ron screeched.

Draco sneered"Excuse me Weaslebee but it's not my fault Potter stinks at potions"

Ron pointed at Draco "why are you even here Ferret... Piss off"

Draco scowled "they need help from someone with a brains and since you have none they came to me"

"Shut up Malfoy or I swear-"

Draco pretended to be scared "what you'll eras lugs again I'm so scared"

Dumbledore glared at the two teenagers "Silence, please"

The room was silent waiting for Dumbledore to speak, he gave him his grandfatherly stare. "They were sent to the past, I remember seeing them"

Everyone stared at him "it seems they have been sent 50 years into the past, it's curious they were sorted into Different houses... Harry in Slytherin and Hermione in Ravenclaw"

"We all know that Granger is a know it all, but Potter a snake?" Draco asked confused.

"It seems the hat believes he has traits for both houses"

"Do they make it back" Severus inquired

" I'm not sure right now I can only remember their first few weeks, Tom Riddle has taken quite the interest in Harry and Headmaster Dippet has just ordered for Harry's health that he reveal his life story to Tom"

Snape stared wide eyed "that's not good"

"He's going to kill Harry" Ron said wide eyed

Dumbledore shook his head "no it could be the best... They could change the future as we know it"

"shit" Ron announced what they were all thinking.

/

"Harry! Harry wait! Harry!" Finally Abraxas caught up with him grabbing his arm.

"What's going on with you, I have hardly seen you in between classes"

Harry looked at his feet "Tom"

Abraxas eyebrows rose "what have you done"

Harry looked at "AbraxasI fainted and got made to tell him my whole life story, now he want me to rule at his side"

Abraxas couldn't help it, he burst into laughter, his face going so red he was laughing so hard "oh my god, you must have a really good life story"

Harry shook his head "quite the opposite really"

Abraxas's eyes showed amusement Harry just scowled at him "it's not funny"

"Your right Harry it isn't, it's hilarious... Though now that I think about it you two would make quite the couple"

"Not gonna happen...ever"

Abraxas pouted "aww is Harry scared of big bad Tom"

"isn't everyone?" Harry questioned

He just shrugged "most I guess, but when you get to know him he is just a big teddy bear"

Harry chuckled "oh really, well that big teddy bear is just there" harry pointed behind him.

Abraxas looked around panicked "what where"

Harry laughed "see even your scared of him"

Abraxas shook his head at Harry "he is like a brother to me but he would kill me if I ruined his reputation"

Harry could see Tom emerging from the corner for real this time " I gotta go, see you later Abraxas" Harry ran off, not before seeing the giant smirk that Tom wore when he saw Harry run off.

Harry ran all the way to the room I requirement and requested a place to be alone, as usual it granted his wish. He let out a breath "what the hell have I gotten into" he muttered to himself.

He looked around the room all it had was an armchair in front of a roaring fire. He sat down in the chair and let out a sigh of relief as he got of his feet, he had run up quite a lot of stairs after all. He knew Hermione was right they could do good in this time, change the future.. He was just scared that along the way he would forget himself along the way and became the very thing he was afraid of. How could he change the future? To do that he would have to stop the future from coming true, maybe this was what the prophecy had meant, maybe he had to join Tom, change him before he becomes the dark lord. He knew he had to do something,he knew that Tom was letting him avoid him and it was a matter of time before he put an end to Harry's running.

Harry shook his head before he fell asleep from exhaustion his life was never easy... Why should that change now?

**Please leave me some nice and pretty reviews :) hope you continue to enjoy reading Living in the Past**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Harry were in the library doing there assigned potions work, while discussing Tom.

"Hermione no" Harry shook his head "absolutely not."

Hermione huffed "and why not?"

"He said be the yin to my yang Hermione, he killed my parents and he said be the yin to my yang!"

Hermione chuckled "He hasn't killed them yet, yes he has killed but he isn't the person we know him to be yet"

"I'm not going anywhere with him"

Hermione rolled her eyes "look Harry he won't stop bothering me until you do, besides Madam Strout is going to check up on how much he knows."

Harry groaned "I know."

"You knew this would happen eventually."

Harry nodded and hit his head on the desk. "Fine, I'll meet him at the room of requirement tonight."

Hermione nodded "good boy."

/

Harry was standing next to the entrance of the room of requirement waiting for Tom.

"Harry" was whispered behind him causing him to jump, he turned and found Tom smirking at him.

"Holy shit, don't sneak up on me" he placed his hand over his heart "I think you just gave me a heart attack"

Tom chuckled "I thought you weren't afraid of me?"

Harry shook his head "I'm not, however I'm not prone to people sneaking up on me... Although now that I think about it, I probably should be."

Tom nodded and gestured for Harry to step inside the room of requirement " Shall we?"

Harry walked passed and noticed that the room resembled the Slytherin common room and smiled, typical Tom. He sat on one of the armchairs by the fireplace and started the fire. Tom sat in the armchair opposite to Harry and they sat there in silence, Harry was looking everywhere but at Tom and Tom wasn't looking anywhere but Harry. Harry knew that he probably start talking but he refused to be the one to break the silence, he was uncomfortable and wished he hadn't shown up. He was not ready to face Tom, he certainly did not want to continue to tell the teen about his life.

"You have been avoiding me." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Harry nodded "the last time we talked you asked me to be be the yin to your yang, right after I told you that in the future you killed my parents, excuse me for being rude"

Tom nodded "I also said I wouldn't kill them if you join me"

Harry rose an eyebrow "I also said I hate you and wouldn't do that even in your dreams!"

Tom leaned back into the chair with a smirk plain on his face "even though you have been told to divulge your past to me, I don't think re living the last time we talked is what we are supposed to be doing."

"Hagrid was the one to tell me I was a wizard."

Tom looked confused for a second "Hagrid the person you framed, was the one who told me I was a wizard and gave my cousin a pigs tail for eating my birthday cake he made me" Harry laughed at the memory "my aunt and uncle were so freaked, it was one of the best days of my life."

Tom looked at Harry confused "Hagrid was expelled how did he use magic, his wand was snapped his half?"

Harry grinned "he kept the pieces of his wand, he attached a bit to an umbrella and uses it right under the ministry's noses."

Tom rose an eyebrow "that oaf has managed to keep using magic without being caught"

Harry frowned at Tom "He is not an oaf, in my time he teaches care of magical creatures and I consider him one of my close friends."

Tom shrugged "whatever."

"I'm the Gryffindor seeker and have been since my first year, I'm labeled the youngest seeker of the century because of that and I have only been beaten to the snitch once and it was because I was attacked by Dementors."

"You were attacked by Dementors while in the school grounds?"

Harry nodded "it wasn't the only time, but yes, that's why I learnt how to cast a Patronous, they other week in class wasn't my first time."

Tom smirked "I knew it!"

"I'm here because Draco Malfoy put something in the caldron me and Hermione were using"

Tom rose his eyebrows and nodded. "I take it the two of you don't get along"

Harry nodded "you could say that, we were rivals, he was Slytherin seeker, although he bought his way in.. Bought the whole team new upgraded brooms"

Tom nodded. "Why are you telling me things so openly, I thought it would take longer for you to finally do as your told."

Harry shrugged "I can't avoid it, might as well get it over with... I mean the quicker I get over this the quicker I get away from you."

Tom shook his head "not going to happen Harry."

Harry sighed "in my second year I killed your basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword"

Tom's eyes widened in shock "you a mere twelve year old killed a thousand year old basilisk, it's impossible!"

Harry rolled his eyes "nothing's impossible when your names Harry Potter apparently, remember I'm the only person ever to survive the killing curse"

Tom nodded "ahh yes and how did you survive when I tried to kill you"

Harry shrugged "no idea, no one does... I suspect Dumbledore knows though he never tells me anything until last minute, he told me about the prophecy after you managed to lure me to get it... That was the night my godfather died."

"You say you have a godfather and it's sounds like you were close, how come you didn't live with him when your parents died?"

Harry sighed sadly remembering Sirius. "He was framed of being one followers, for betraying my parents by helping you murder them... But really it was their friend Peter Pettegrew, Sirius escaped Azkaban to kill him during my third year, Peter was disguised as my best friends rat,"

Harry sighed "Peter was also the one who bought you back to power during my fourth year... Of course you also had my unwilling help... He took my blood for the ritual."

Tom frowned "how did that happen?"

"During my fourth year the resurrected the Triwizard Tournament, I was forced to be the fourth champion and second champion for Hogwarts, you had a follower disguised as a teacher and the used the final task to get my away from Hogwarts."

Harry shuddered as he remembered the night in the graveyard and Cedric's death.

"that night you killed one for my friends and tried to kill me but I got away because I wand shares the same core from the same pheniox... Which Dumbledore's by the way."

Harry started to rise from his chair. "That's enough tonight I think, I don't really like talking about my past, especially if the person I'm talking to is you... I don't like to talk to at all.

Tom put a hand over his heart. "Oh how you wound me Harry, we all know I don't bother you half as much as you pretend and thats what bothers you!"

Harry rolled eyes "not at all, your an evil git, who murders is their idea fun."

Tom rose and grabbed Harry's wrist pulling him closer. "What did I say about showing me respect?"

Harry smirked "respect goes both ways, I'll never bow down to you... Aren't you forgetting what I told you? The prophecy says I'm your equal."

Tom leaned into Harry's ear "come play with the dark Harry"

Harry let out a gasp "no!"

"I know you want to Harry, it's quite fun, I can make it fun for you."

Harry tried to pull away from Tom's hold, he pulled arm but Tom simply pushed him against the wall painfully, Harry let out a moan of pain. This caused to to smirk, he lifted Harry's arms above his head. Once again leaning down toward Harry's ear, he nibbled on Harry's ear, and before he whispered he made sure to let his hot breath reach Harry neck and enjoyed watch Harry try to escape.

"Join me Harry, together we can do extraordinary things, together we will be the greatest sorcerers in the world, everyone will love and fear us... We will have all the money and power in the world.. No one will take advantage of us again."

Harry shook his head "I can't, I don't believe in the same things you do, you like to cause pain to people for fun fly while I fly on a broom."

"Join me!" Tom's grip on Harry tightened and he pushed Harry against the wall harder "you will join me!"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not like you! Your a monster and nothing more, someone like me would never be with someone like you!"

That did it, Tom let go and with a pained look he turned and walked away.

Harry felt guilty as he shrunk to floor, he was going to have to Apologise... Hermione would force him if he didn't. Harry sat there thinking if it had hurt Tom to be called monster maybe there was a part worth saving after all.

Sorry for the chapter and how long it took to upload, I have been really busy. Well I hope enjoyed the chapter and please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stared at the Slytherin ring he had found in the room of lost things, it had been chipped and broken but he fixed it with just a few spells. It was made of pure titanium which surprised Harry because it had been damaged...someone must of done some serious magic. It had the Slytherin crest carved into the metal and was surrounded by emeralds. He placed it in a box and wore a note before placing it on Tom's bed. He knew it was something that Tom would like and was a good way to say sorry. It had been two days since Harry had met Tom in the room of requirement and Hermione had yelled at him for what he had said to Tom, she had said it was uncalled for, that just because the Tom in future had done horrible things doesn't mean that the Tom of this time was a complete ass.

Harry didn't quite agree with Hermione, while he didn't think Tom was as bad as the one in the future he still thought he was an ass, he walked around the castle like he owned the place, Harry completely ignoring the fact that as Slytherin's heir he pretty much did. Harry walked back over to his bed grabbing a book and closing the curtains. He sighed as he opened the first page and begun his potions homework. Despite the fact that Slughorn absolutely loved Harry, didn't get him out of doing any work.

He was about halfway through when he heard footsteps enter the room,meh couldn't tell who it was because of the curtains, so he stayed quiet and hoped it wasn't Tom. Harry didn't want to be here when Tom discovered the ring, he knew Tom was on prefect rounds right now and shouldn't be back for another few hours.

Of course this time luck was not on his side because it was in fact Tom he had managed to convince another prefect to do the rest of his rounds today. Harry listened as Tom opened the box, he cringed when he realised it was Tom who had entered the room. He heard Tom gasp, Harry was as silent as possible he hoped Tom would think that Harry wasn't there but he knew Tom would check. As if Tom had read his mind, he heard Tom walk over to his bed and opening the curtains. His face was full of confusion as he looked at Harry.

"Where did you find this?"

Harry shrugged "I was in the room of lost things when I came by it, I fixed it up,I have no use for it and you should have it with you being his heir and all."

Tom nodded "thank you."

"It's not a problem it's not like it was any trouble."

Tom smirked "I'll accept your apology on one condition."

Harry's eyes widened "what the ring wasn't enough?"

Tom laughed "sure for most people.. But I'm not most people!"

"What do you want, do you want to put me under crucio for a couple of minutes?"

Tom shook his head "nothing like that."

Harry stared at Tom for a few minutes before nodded his head. "Fine what is it?"

Tom rose his eyebrows "you'll accept just like that?"

Harry nodded "Hermione will have my head if I don't, now what is it I have to do?"

Tom smirked "I think I might grow to like this friend of yours."

Harry rolled his eyes "just spill it before I change my mind Tom."

"Come on a date with me." Tom smirked.

Harry's eyes widened "what?"

He chuckled "you heard me, do that and I'll forgive you."

"Why?"

"So I can I prove you wrong, prove to you that people like me and you belong together."

Harry sat there in shock for a while until Tom waved his hand in front of his face.

"So this Saturday then?" Tom smirked.

"Fine but if you try anything!"

To put his hand up "I swear!"

Harry's eyes narrowed I don't really believe you."

Tom chuckled and walked away closing the curtains behind him.

/

Saturday came to quickly in Harry's point of view, he thought about cancelling on Tom about a hundred times, but he knew Hermione would kill him if he cancelled, she was so excited when he told her about the date, she squealed and jumped up and down before demanding that he give her every single detail afterward, after Harry promised she got planning on what he was going to wear. There was also the fact that Tom wouldn't take no for an answer and sooner or later he would end up in the same situation he was in now, so he decided to just get it over with.

Hermione had chosen black skinny jeans to which he protested but she demanded he wore them stating that they were made for Harry's figure. She had also chosen a dark green shirt to complement his eyes. Of course they didn't have much of a wardrobe to work with considering they only had what the headmaster had given them. He put on his black converse and looked in the mirror.

"You don't think I look like I'm trying to impress him do I?"

Hermione shook her head "no, considering most of your wardrobe consists of jeans and plain shirts, these are just the nicer choice considering the rest."

She then combed his hair before running her fingers in it. Grinning as she looked at what she had achieved.

He groaned "what was the point of that?"

"Oh shush you, it gives you the just shagged look." She slapped his arm lightly.

"Why would I ever want that?" His eyes widened

She smiled "it makes you look irresistible." She stated it like it was a fact.

"But Mione I don't want to look irresistible." Harry groaned

"Yes you do, you just don't know it yet" she then pushed Harry toward the door "now go before your late, don't want to keep your man waiting."

"He is not my man" he grumbled

Hermione continued to push him out the door "keep telling yourself that Harry"

Harry met Tom in the entrance hall. Tom was wearing a white button up shirt with black slacks, it was so close to the uniform but yet so different, it complemented Tom all the right places and brought some light to his dark chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at Harry as he got closer and Harry couldn't help but notice it was a genuine smile and not the smiles he gives everyone else, the smile gave Harry butterflies in his stomach to which Harry tried his best to ignore.

Once he got close enough he smiled shyly at Tom before asking where they going to which had just answered with a grin before grabbing Harry's hand and leading the way into Hogsmeade. The continued to walk down the ling street in silence, Harry watched as everybody stared at them and whispered to the closest people. Harry groaned he always had to be in the spotlight no matter how much he tried to avoid it. Tom continued to lead Harry to end of the street Harry looked at Tom confused when he realised they were walking the way to the shrieking shack. Once they arrived at the house he was shocked, it didn't look as worn down as he remembered and it was a whole lot less scary looking, that was when Harry remembered that people didn't start to think the house was haunted until Remus attended school.

Tom led them up inside the house, they walked up the stairs and when they reached the dinning room Harry was speechless. Tom lit the room up within candles, which gave the room a golden glow. Tom's features flickered with the candles and Harry found himself staring at him. Watching as the light gave Tom's eyes a caramel look. Tom smirked when he noticed Harry's staring, Harry blushed and pulled his eyes away from Tom. Harry looked at the table and saw all his favourite deserts; treacle tart, chocolate covered strawberries, vanilla ice cream, chocolate mouse and rocky road chocolate.

"How did you know that these are my favourites?"

"I observe." Tom stated.

Harry nodded "do you like anything here, or is this just for me?"

Tom smirked " I'm quite fond of rocky road and vanilla ice cream, I also love cake"

Harry shook his head "lord Voldemort loves cake, who knew?"

"Harry I know the future me has does some hateful things and would kill you in a heartbeat... But I'm not him, I haven't don't the things future me has, true I still can but that doesn't mean I will."

Harry looked at him confused "why wouldn't you?"

Tom smirked "you won't let me, with you by my side, you can stop me from going too far by becoming the insane monster that you know."

Harry rolled his eyes "I've already told you, I'm not joining you."

Tom grabbed Harry's hands "don't join me, let's work together side by side."

"You don't listen to anyone."

Tom stroked Harry's face, where he touched a electric current ran through him causing him to shiver.

"You feel it too, I can't seem to let you be, your the kind of person who is worthy to be my equal, we can rule together, I don't know what it is but something draws me to you and what I want I eventually get"

Harry took a step backwards but Tom followed him they continued until Tom had Harry against the wall once again, it looked like it was going to become a habit.

"What's the matter Harry, do I make you feel uncomfortable" Harry tried to speak but all that came out were rasping breaths as Tom once again nibbled Harry ear. "Tell me to stop and I will" he started to place kisses down Harry's neck, despite the fact that Harry's mind was screaming stop, his body reacted by tilting his neck to the side to give the man better access. A groan escaped as Tom sucked on the sensitive part of his neck lightly. The next thing Harry knew Tom claimed Harry's lips with his own. Harry gasped which Tom talk as an invitation as Tom's tongue explored Harry's mouth. Tom groaned when Harry nibbled on his lower lip in between kisses. Harry's hand found his way into Tom's hair and Tom smiled into the kiss, Harry pulled on the hair slightly causing Tom to moan again. The kiss became more fierce and urgent as if they needed each other to live. Harry lost himself in the kiss, his legs growing weak, he would have fell to the floor if it wasn't for the fact that Tom was holding him up. Harry pulled Tom closer and one of Tom's hands framed his face and the other held him close. Harry was the one to push Tom away slightly.

"We shouldn't have done that."

Tom rose his eyebrow "and why not? I found the experience quite enjoyable and I know by your reactions that you thought the same."

Harry shook his head "are you going to feed me or not?"

Tom grabbed a fork and grabbed a bit of treacle tart. "Open up"

"I didn't mean it literally" Harry exclaimed

Tom smiled "oh well"

He shoved the forkful of treacle tart into Harry's mouth. "You better get used to it, I don't plan to let you go"

The date went with Tom feeding Harry the various foods he had provided, he started to tell Harry of his past even though he was aware Harry knew most of it, he thought it would be fair to reveal his past to Harry considering the boy was being made to share his. Tom didn't usually play fair but he knew if he wanted the emerald eyed teen to be by his side, it was a necessity. Harry was shocked to realise that Tom and his past was very similar, the only difference was their time at Hogwarts. Tom told Harry the manipulations Albus had out him through the years and Harry realised that Albus was a biased old fool who hated Slytherin's because of their ancestors.

It also got Harry thinking about the Dumbledore he knew, he always let Harry get Harry into dangerous situations also in a way guiding him into these situations. Always making sure that Harry had just the right amount of information to survive, he sent the one person that shared his values to save Harry from the Dursley's knowing that Harry would believe everything that Hagrid said because harry would trust him.

After Tom revealed some of his past they moved on to much lighter topics Harry spoke of all the times he played Quidditch and all the moves he could pull off he did have to explain some of the recent moves but Tom seemed really interested, Tom loved Quidditch he just didn't play the sport because it was the one thing he sucked at, he was a great flyer but he just couldn't play the sport Harry had laughed at this, he was glad that he had found something Tom couldn't do. They both spoke about their hate for Slughorn and the slug club that a man like Slughorn shouldn't be teaching, because all that man cared about was social standing and not teaching, clearly showing favouritism when it came to certain students.

Tom to Harry to the Honeydukes and brought him a whole lot of sweets, Harry asked him where he got the money from he found out that Tom worked for a muggle convince store during the holidays to get away from the orphanage, he transferred them into gallons before the start if term and the school paid for his schooling because he had no one else to pay for them. He also told Harry that he had access to his ancestors vaults when he turned seventeen but he had trust vaults he could use but the school had no idea. Harry accused Tom of trying to make him fat once the walked out of Honeydukes with two bags food of different assortment of candy.

Tom took Harry to the library in Hogsmeade that was ten times the one at Hogwarts, Harry never knew about this library because it was down one of the side streets not many people knew about, he vowed to show Hermione because he knew she would be in heaven there. Tom had told Harry that this was how he got all the books about the dark arts and other information that was in the restrictedly, it was sorted stupid but this library didn't have a restricted section because not enough people used the library. Harry laughed at this, people could be really stupid, they were practically handing the information to becoming a dark lord to anyone who entered.

It was some sort of anniversary, and there was music and fireworks that night which Tom had got great spot to watch from. He also forced Harry to dance despite his protest Harry managed to only stand on his feet twice and Tom managed to get another kiss from Harry. As they walked back to Hogwarts quickly as to not miss the curfew Tom held Harry close as the neared the castle not wanting to let Harry go. Tom smiled the whole way knowing he was one step closer to what he wanted, it was just a matter of time until Harry gave into his feelings.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it makes me happy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry rested his head against the back of the black armchair, eyes shut, he was exhausted. He had spent the whole day with Hermione catching up with the homework that he had been ignoring for the past couple of days. As punishment she had forced him to do extra reading, so as a result he had spent the whole day in the library. He thanked Merlin that he had finally finished and even gotten ahead on a few assignments. Once they had finished the Homework Hermione demanded details of his date with Tom.

When he mention the Library, Hermione made him promise to take her there next time, and jumped up and did a happy dance**,** singing 'I knew it' over and over again when Harry had told her about the kisses that Harry had Tom had shared.

He hadn't seen Tom at all that day and was wondering why the charming older teen hadn't bothered him today. As thoughts of Tom came to mind, images of there date popped into his head his cheeks began to stain a light pink. He shook his head he was so confused.

The man he knew clearly wasn't the Tom from this time line, he wasn't insane, a bit on the dark side, well maybe a lot but he wasn't insane. Harry knew they were the same person in context but this Tom had yet to cross the invisible line that Lord Voldemort had. Harry had started to see what Hermione was talking about, he had the chance to change the future in a big way. He was destined to defeat the dark lord, but that didn't imply killing him what if it meant stopping the dark lord from even existing in the first place. Harry didn't really want to admit it yet but he liked Tom, he knew everyone knew, he just didn't want to admit it to himself, because what if he was wrong? That would mean he was falling for an evil guy.

Harry buried his head in his hands. Just then a hand came and touched his shoulder he jumped.

"Woah, didn't mean to scare you, I tried talking to you but you didn't respond."

Harry looked up to see the very person he had been thinking about.

Harry blushed. "You didn't scare me.."

Tom chuckled and reached a hand to ruffle Harry's already messy hair. "Yes you just jumped into the air for no reason."

Harry glared at Tom, swatting away his hand. "I admit that you startled me but I wasn't scared."

Tom rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything more about it. "Have you been avoiding me again, I haven't seen you since Hogsmeade?"

Harry shook his head, "No I just had a Ravenclaw on my case about homework, we spent the day in the Library."

Tom chuckled "I'm glad you aren't avoiding me."

Harry suddenly just stood up.. "Come for walk by the Lake, I need to go outdoors."

Tom grabbed Harry's hand. "Lead the way."

Harry blushed as he felt the warmth of Tom's hand, he found that he quite like the feeling of his hand in Tom's, surprisingly it made he feel safe. Harry shook his head he really must be going crazy to think such a thing.

Harry lead Tom around outside toward the lake, Harry continued to tell Tom about the horrible things that happened, how his godfather died, how he had defeated Voldemort by beating him to the stone in first year but he started to tell him some good things as well. Harry told him about the time that Fred and George planked Dudley, that Harry had blown up his Aunt Marge, how Draco had been turned into a ferret and bounced around the room, how he Ron and Hermione had became friends. He found that it was easier to talk to Tom and it began to feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he had talked to Hermione a few times, but nothing like he was talking to Tom. Hermione had no idea how bad it had been at the Dursley's, Harry had never gone into this much detail.

Tom listened and laughed along with Harry. Tom told him about things he had learnt in the chamber of secrets. They were so consumed by each other that the didn't notice the strange looks by those around them, the other students were whispering and pointing at the two but neither noticed. They continued to walk around the lake until Harry reached his favourite spot.

"This is the place Sirius asked me to live with him, when we thought his name was cleared... That was before Peter escaped but for about a minute and a half, I was the happiest I had ever been, for a split second I didn't have to go back to the Dursley's.

A tear escaped Harry's eye and Harry quickly wiped it away, looking at his feet not wanting to show any weakness. Tom lifted Harry's chin so that he would look at him. "I'm sorry for the pain that was caused by my future self's insanity... Don't take that lightly either, I have never apologised to anyone. Tom wrapped Harry in a tight embrace that Harry eagerly returned, the embrace caused Harry to break down into tears, he felt that since that night in Dumbledore's office he hadn't been able to mourn his Godfather, he even joked about it in the hopes it wasn't real.

Harry feel to his knees and Tom, cast a notice me not charm and held the green eyed teen, making soothing noises as Harry continued to cry into his shoulder. He could hear Harry whispering to himself. "It's my fault" over and over again.

"It's not your fault Harry, you told me what happened that night, you went to save your godfather and he went to save you... That is a strong bond that you to had, it was not your fault, it was mine I lured you there... Harry I promise that will not happen, this time around."

Soon Harry calmed down enough and he just sat there staring at the sun shimmering on the lake in Tom's arms. He looked up at Tom, "Tom?"

Tom looked down at Harry, and Harry without thinking, kissed the other teen, it was a soft and loving kiss, a lot different then the ones they shared in Hogsmeade. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Harry came for air, "I promise to give you a chance to prove you are not Voldemort."

Tom gave Harry the biggest smile he had ever seen on the other teen. "And I promise I will make it worth it." He then kissed the teen once again.

Meanwhile:

Lord Voldemort woke with a start with a frown on his face.

"Did I just kiss Potter?" He asked himself in the quite of the room.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, and then posting such a small chapter, but I thought an update was better then no update right? Please reveiw it makes me happy! :)**


End file.
